


Singing Towers of Darillium

by Zentys



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Darillium, F/M, Singing Towers of Darillium
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 05:39:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2536187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zentys/pseuds/Zentys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I can't wrote summaries, I think there's no need - everyone knows this story. River's last journey with her lovely, yet sad Doctor in his new suit and haircut, and... well, spoilers, lots of them. Well, I hope you like it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Singing Towers of Darillium

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really know if there are spoilers at all - if you saw the Forest of Dead/Silence in the library and the Pond era, there's nothing you wouldn't know. It's also translated from Slovak to English, so I hope I did not kill the story by it. It's posted on my personal blog. If you find any grammatical errors, just inform me, I'll fix them :)

 

  
"Spoilers..."

 

 That were the first words Doctor said, before he and his younger self parted, and he came back to River. She was confused, standing in front of the right TARDIS, _his_ TARDIS. Didn't move an inch, watching him with curiosity. He still did not answered, why did he come for her - new hair, new clothes, new promises. Every time he had a reason. Daleks destroying the Earth, Cybermen destroying the Earth,  Weeping Angels destroying New York... but now it was a surprise visit.

 

 She didn't know he has a reason even now. He tried to forget, he _tried_ so hard, forget that day his younger regeneration saw, it was impossible. On that day, she broke both his hearts. They were healed just to open again, and again, whenever he saw her.

 

 Turning his head away from her, he sought to cover his tears. The last thing he desires is her remembering him as a crying baby - even if he cried for their fate, but especially for _her_ fate, future. _I will save her_ , he thought. Yes, he will, but for what price? _I can't see you again._

 

 Is it really the truth? There's no other way? Another tear slid down his cheek _,_ he quickly wiped away. When he turned to face River, he was smiling, as if nothing happened at all, although his eyes were singing another tune. He knew she knows him, she will ask. That's why he didn't gave her the opportunity to ask.

 

 "There's no time for talk! Come on, I want to show you something! The most beautiful place in the space! They didn't find prettier!" he grabbed her hand, dragged her into his blue box. As they closed the door, TARDIS gave a loud sound, not quite good for ears, slowly disappearing and appearing billions light years from Earth, trilions of years in the future.

 

 Singing Towers of Darillium. The name is often misleading - there are no towers and they are not singing well-known pop singles. The Towers are enormous columns of limestone, sandstone and other kinds of stone, all over the planet. The planet itself is long dead - four hundred, three thousand, or two billion years. They say, there was a civilization once - before Earth, Daleks, even before Time Lords. Wise and powerful civilization of unknown race, which disappeared from the universe after a few days - or billions. Nobody truly knows. Nobody wants to know.

 

 It wasn't forgotten, thought. Tales, legends, myths and songs there were for centuries, even now you can hear them across the universe. One of them, in Doctor's opinion the most beautiful, created a name for these stone columns. They say, at the dusk, when silence comes, the winds raise and pass trough or around, the openings of the Towers, creating an irreplaceable melody.

 

 Some say, it's the spirits of long dead, who did not rest in peace. But some say, it's a whisper. Whisper of long lost, not forgotten. They whisper their stories, their names, they warn, they call, they try to find their loved ones. When every whisper makes one, there's a music, so sweet, harmonic symphony of the dead planet. The best part is, it never repeats - you cannot hear the same music twice.

 

 Thanks to its dead, bright-red sun and purple nebula, with blue and green as well, Darillium has an interesting colourful sky. They this solar system is one of many wonders of universe. If you'd stand where River and Doctor, you could see not just the wonderful sky, but Darillium's sister planet - without name, forgotten, lost. Nobody lived there for a long time, just rocks. Sadly, one day, its sister will end the same - and as it seems, it will be soon.

 

 "We arrived on time! Soon, it will begin!" he said and gently grasp her hand, led her without a word away from the blue box, as long, as the oxygen field allowed. They stopped on a cliff, from where they could see nearly everything - the sun, stars, the sky and sister planet - but most importantly, the Towers.

 

 It started. The wind raised, gently caress the columns and pillars. And the singing began. _Whispering_. What did they say? As Doctor closely listened to the whispering, he heard one name.. _Melody_. He thought he went mad. _Melody_ , they sung. _Melody_ , answered the Towers. _Melody_ , whispered the wind. He was so happy - River was happy. And then this happened. It just reminded him why is he here. _It's our last trip, you know_. He could say it. He _could_ , but didn't. Instead, he looked at her... and cried.

 

 There could be so much stories! He could grab her hand and never let her come to that horrible place. _It's a fix point in time. You cannot change it!_ River could - he can do it too, now, at this second. But he didn't. He cried, River hugged him and gently brushed his hair.

 

 "River..." a throaty voice came from his mouth. _I'm the strong one. I should be hugging her, saying it' will be all right._

 

 "Hush..."

 

 "No, I must..."

 

 "What's happening?" she asked. They were looking at each other, face to face. He couldn't tell her. He sighed.

 

 "Take this," he toke his sonic screwdriver out of his jacket. She was surprised, wanted to ask, didn't have the opportunity. "I insist. Take it. It will... maybe... it will help you."

 

 They sat down, watching the Towers singing. He was holding her hand, all that time. "There's so much I want to tell you."

 

 "You can do it. I won't go anywhere. I'm here now," but he was silent. Instead, he brushed her hair with his fingers, caress her cheek, hand.

 

 "You're right. You're not going anywhere. You'll be there forever.... ever. If the time stops and everything dies, if no one lefts, you will be there. Forever," as he said, he pressed her hand between his hearts. "In both of them."

 

 It was hard to tell, if she was about to slap him or kiss him. At last, she did nothing - he was the one kissing her. It was short and... well, let's just say not the best, full of tears and really amateur. Didn't mind.

 

 For a long time, they just sat there, without questions, answers, hand in hand thinking about the day they were together. About a time they spent and never will again.

 

_Once, the time will stop, everything will die, the stars will go out - there won't be any tales about their beauty, no one left to tell. But you will be there - in my hearts. Forever._


End file.
